Trials Overcome
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Fionna is finally asked out by her crush, Prince Gumball. Some problems occur and their relationship is put under some strain. Will they come out stronger for it or crumble? Fiball, Fumball, Gumonna, FionnaxPrinceGumball. (I'm not so good at summaries :P)
1. A Question Asked

**AN: I had a few people request a Fiball or Gumonna pairing so here it is and it's a long one :) enjoy**

* * *

'Would you come up to the balcony with me?' Prince Gumball asked. We were at a party he'd planned a few days ago and it was crazy. People were everywhere and he had Marshall's band playing since the start. I had no idea what the party was for though. 'Uhh, sure PG.' He smiled and grabbed my hand before pulling me carefully through the crowd. We went out the door to the small balcony and he closed it behind us, blocking out some of the noise. 'It's crazy in there,' I sighed and leant against the railing. 'I never knew Lollipop girl could dance like that,' I laughed. Gumball leaned next to me and I blushed lightly at our closeness. Now I know what you're thinking. "You were over Gumball. We thought you liked Flame Prince." The answer is no. Me and Ignitus didn't work out and I fell for Gumball again. Cake wasn't happy about it but she tried not to show it. 'It was pretty wild.' He chuckled. I looked down at me feet and shuffled them awkwardly. 'So why'd you bring me out here?' I said and looked at him. He blushed lightly. 'Oh right.' He cleared his throat. 'Fionna I—'

Cake burst through the door suddenly causing both of us to scream. 'Fionna we got trouble! Ice Queen has showed up and is causing all kinds of trouble.' She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door. 'Duty calls.' I said. He waved at me and smiled sadly. 'I'll be back,' I said and Cake stretched us down to where Ice Queen was freezing random citizens. 'Where's my Gumball?' She yelled. I picked up a large decorative gumball and threw it at her. It hit her in the back of the head and she turned angrily. 'You!' She yelled and held up her hands as they glowed threateningly. 'Yeah it's me Ice Queen! What are you doing here?' I yelled. 'Looking for my Prince now leave me to it!' She shot ice bolts at me but I dodged them skilfully. 'Not today Ice Queen.' I flipped forwards and punched her in the cheek. She sent a large ice bolt at me which grazed my side painfully. I jumped forward and spun, kicking her magic tiara off her head before spinning back and kicking her to the ground. I picked up her tiara and threw it to Cake. 'Put it back in her castle.' Cake's arms stretched away and after a few minutes they returned empty handed. 'I've hidden it in the snow.' She said. 'I'll be back Fionna and when I do I'll have that Prince!' Ice Queen flew away towards her kingdom. 'You better run!' Cake yelled after her. I sighed and turned to the frozen party goers. The other ones either ran or were hiding under things. 'It's okay everyone get back to your party,' Cake said and began smashing the frozen citizens. I walked up to the stage and smashed Marshall free. He sucked in a large amount of air. 'Thanks Fi. She froze me first so I couldn't get her.' He poked his tongue out. 'No problem Marsh. Can you keep playing to get these people back into a party mood?' He nodded and grabbed the microphone. 'Okay you guys ready to get back into it?' There was a loud cheer from the audience and I left the room, making my way up to the balcony.

I slid the glass door open and Gumball's head flicked down from looking up to look at me. 'How'd it go?' He said. 'Good. Cake hid her tiara in the snow so she should be out of action for a few days.' 'Ahh good.' I leant on the railing next to him. 'So what were you saying before?' I kicked my foot at a candy stone. Gumball pushed off the railing and stepped in front of me. 'Fionna…' He grabbed my hand gently and I felt my cheeks warm. 'Y-yes?' I felt my stomach flutter with butterflies. 'There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Will you… Will you be my girlfriend?' I swear my heart stopped right then. 'You're girlfriend?' I squeaked. He smiled and nodded. 'Me?' I said. 'Yes you Fionna.' I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. 'You okay?' He said concerned. I nodded and closed my mouth. 'I can give you time to think about it. It is rather sudden.' I shook my head and he sighed sadly and let my hand go. 'I'm sorry Fionna I didn't mean—' I cut him off with a tight hug. 'Yes PG I want to be your girlfriend.' He relaxed and slowly put his arms around me, hugging me close. 'Fionna?' I heard Cake call. I pulled away from Gumball who hesitated but let me go. 'Yeah Cake?' I yelled. Cake appeared behind the door and opened it. 'I'm gonna stay with Mo-Chro tonight. Are you okay to go home?' I felt my heart drop.

'Fionna can stay here if she likes,' Gumball said. 'Yeah Cake, can I?' I said. 'Well if you want to I see no reason why not.' I felt my heart flutter again. I was going to stay here with Gumball. As his girlfriend. 'Yeah I'll be fine. We can watch movies and junk right PG?' I turned to him and he smiled. 'Absolutely.' 'Okay well I'm going now. The party has pretty much finished up cause Marshall left. There's a few citizens left though. I'll see you tomorrow Fi,' Cake said and nodded at Gumball. She stretched over the edge of the balcony onto Mo-Chro's back and he flew them off towards their house. 'Let's go wrap this up,' Gumball said and walked inside. I followed him in. 'Manfriedda can you tell everyone the party's over?' Gumball said. 'The party is over. Can everyone please leave as soon as possible?' She said loudly. 'How was that?' She asked. 'Perfect.' Gumball turned to me and smiled. 'You ready to go watch a movie?' He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it. 'Sure.' We walked upstairs holding hands. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he led me into the dim lounge room. 'So what movies you got?' I said. 'Well I got this new one that's supposed to be really scary. You wanna watch it?' 'Heck yes!' I thrust my free fist in the air. 'Awesome. It's on the table, can you put it in? I'll get some blankets.' 'Sure,' I shrugged and walked over to the table.

The movie cover had severed zombie parts and blood all over it. 'This should be so math!' I said and walked over to the movie player. I pressed the on button but nothing happened. 'Does this thing work?' I called out. 'Yeah it should. Is it plugged in?' 'Hang on I'll check.' I reached around the back and followed the cord to the plug where it was switched off at the point. 'You get it?' Gumball said from behind me making me jump. 'Yeah it was switched off at the wall. I got it.' I switched it back on and put the movie in. I turned and saw Gumball sitting in a single seater lounge. 'You wanna sit with me?' He said. I felt my cheeks warm but nodded. I walked over and sat carefully in his lap before he pulled the warm blanket over us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leant my head on his shoulder. I felt so safe in his arms. About halfway through the movie it reached a terrifying climax. I screamed and accidently pulled us both off the seat with Gumball landing on top of me and the blanket covering us both completely. 'Sorry PG,' I said embarrassed. 'It's okay Fi.' We both lay in silence, my cheeks warming as he just stared at me. 'Fionna?' 'Yeah?' 'Can… Can I kiss you?' I giggled a bit. 'PG you don't have to ask.' He smiled and slowly leant down. I swallowed and closed my eyes. The door slammed open when his lips had just touched mine and he pulled away.

He got up quickly and I followed. 'Prince Gumball?' Peppermint Butler said. 'Yes Peppermint?' 'I have an urgent message from the Breakfast Kingdom. It is very important you read it now.' Gumball sighed and walked over to him. 'What is it now?' He flicked on the light and Peppermint's eyes fell on me. 'Oh sorry Fionna. I did not know you were here.' 'It's fine. What's the letter about PG?' I watched as he scrunched it up and threw it on the floor. 'I already told them no I have too many other things to worry about,' He said angrily. 'But Prince it is a worthy proposal.' 'No it's not.' 'It could strengthen the bond between the kingdoms.' 'I have no need of their kingdom.' 'But Prince—' 'I said no okay?' He said angrily. 'Yes, my Prince. I am sorry I stepped out of line.' Peppermint bowed and left the room. Gumball closed the door and ran his hands up his face. 'Ugh why can't they leave me alone?' He said. 'What was that about?' 'Breakfast King wants me to marry his daughter.' I felt a strange feeling rise in my gut. It made me want to destroy Breakfast King. I pushed it down quickly and wondered what emotion it was. 'I thought he had two sons,' I said. 'No he has a daughter but she is way old. Like old enough to be my mom.' My face scrunched in disgust. 'That's creepy.' 'Yeah. Let's just get back to the movie.' He walked back over to the seat and I sat on his lap again and pulled the blanket up over us. I didn't get to see the end of the movie as I fell peacefully asleep in Gumball's arms.

* * *

**AN: Aww isn't he sweet? Next chapter, here we come! x**


	2. A Rude Awakening

**AN: I am running out of stuff to say in these notes but I almost feel obligated to write them now. XP**

* * *

'FIONNA!' I shook my head and opened my eyes. I moved to get up but was held in place by Gumball's sleeping arms. 'FIONNA!' I heard Cake's faint yell from downstairs again. I attempted to move Gumball's arms off me without waking him but his eyes fluttered open. 'Hey,' He said sleepily. 'Hey.' He squeezed me gently and nuzzled his head into my shoulder. 'FIONNA!' Cake's yells were getting closer. 'I gotta go as you can hear,' I said sadly and he sighed before letting me go. I stood up and moved towards the door followed closely by Gumball. I fixed my hair and turned to him. 'How do I look?' I said. 'Beautiful.' I felt my cheeks warm and I moved towards the door but he caught my wrist, stopping me. 'Fi.' 'Yeah?' I turned to face him and his lips caught mine. I felt my eyes widen before closing them to enjoy the moment. He pulled away and smiled at me as I blushed brighter than the sun. 'You said I don't have to ask,' He said softly before letting my hand go. 'I'll call you?' I said and he nodded. 'FIONNAAAA!' I stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek before rushing out the door. 'Cake I'm over here!' Cake's head flicked around before she came scampering over to me. 'Baby where have you been?' She said. 'Me and PG watched a movie like we said but then we fell asleep in there.' She eyed me suspiciously. 'Why are your cheeks so red?' 'Oh I… Had a really warm blanket,' I said unconvincingly. 'Oh okay. Let's go out on an adventure. I think science dog and shark are at our house again.' 'Algebraic!' I said and jumped onto her fluffy back. 'Away Cake,' I pointed forwards and she scampered down the hall. I turned back and waved as Gumball watched us from the doorway. I felt my stomach flutter as my mind replayed the kiss we'd just shared.

* * *

**AN: Naw, kisses! :***


	3. Cake Gets the Goss

**AN: Cake gets the goss now! :D**

* * *

'So what else went on last night?' Cake said as she clawed at science dog. 'We just watched a movie,' I said and dodged shark's bite before slicing its head off with my sword. 'Fi, I'm your sister. I know when you're lying to me. Spill girl.' I turned to Cake as our two foes fled from battle. 'I'm hungry,' I said. 'Okay but you gotta tell me what's going on after I cook something for you.' I nodded and she stretched us inside. 'Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes that's what it's gonna make, bacon pancaaakes,' Cake sung as she cooked a whole stack of bacon pancakes for us. 'Cake where in Aaa did you get that song?' I laughed. 'I think it came to me in a dream once where a hot merman sung it too me.' I poked my tongue out. 'Gross dude I don't need to know what you dream about.' 'You asked.' Cake placed a large stack in front of me and sat down with her own across from me. 'So tell me what happened.' She said slowly. I felt my cheeks warm as I poked the pancakes with a fork. 'Well last night PG asked me to be his girlfriend,' I said. 'What?' 'I said—' 'I know what you said but I just—I don't.' 'You don't believe it?' I said. 'Well kind of. It's not that I think you're lying it's just that… Him?' I nodded. 'That's not all is it?' She said and I shook my head. 'Well you may as well keep going.' 'I don't think I want to.' 'Fi I'm gonna find out sooner or later you may as well tell me now,' Cake said and looked at me questioningly. 'Fine,' I sighed.

'We put on the movie and I sat in his lap cause he asked if I wanted to then halfway through the movie I got scared and accidentally pulled us off and he landed on top of me and he asked to kiss me and I told him he didn't have to ask and—' I took in a deep breath. 'And then he nearly did but Peppermint burst in with a letter and I felt some weird feeling in my stomach cause it said Breakfast King wanted Gumball to marry his daughter who's like old enough to be his mom and then we sat down again and I fell asleep on him then you woke me up and we went to the door—' I gasped in another breath. 'Then he caught my hand and kissed me on the mouth and then I kissed him on the cheek then I went out the door and you saw me.' I breathed in quickly and sighed. I looked up and Cake dropped her fork loudly on the table. 'What?' I said. 'He kissed you?' I felt my cheeks warm as I nodded. 'It was really nice.' 'O-okay. Excuse me for a moment,' She said and slipped under the table. I ducked my head down to look at her but instead screamed as she suddenly stretched, sending the table flying as I stared at her in shock. 'Do you know how exciting this is!' She said. 'Uh… A lot I guess?' I said unsurely. 'Yes! Oh Fionna you're growing up,' She said and picked me up. 'Cake I was already grown up, I'm seventeen.' She pulled me into a tight hug. 'This is different Fi. You've got a boyfriend.' I struggled against her. 'Air,' I gasped and she shrunk down. 'Sorry Fi I'm just so excited!'

She let me go and began measuring me with her arms. 'Cake, what are you doing?' I said. 'Measuring.' 'I know that but for what?' 'Well I think I should make you some new clothes, just for him.' I felt my cheeks warm. 'Why would I wear anything different for him?' 'Because Fi, guys like that kind of stuff. Now hold still.' She measured every possible part of me then inspected me fully. 'I got it!' She scampered away into her sewing room. I sighed and walked over to the couch. 'BMO?' I called. BMO dropped onto my shoulders and karate chopped my head. 'If this were a real attack—' 'I know I'd be dead,' I laughed and placed her on the table. 'Any new games?' 'Yes Fionna I have Compy's Castle: Evil's Revenge. You wanna try?' 'Heck yes!' She passed me the controller and I flopped on the lounge to play. About three hours later Cake appeared looking very excited. 'Oh so you're finished?' She nodded. 'Well can I see?' 'Nope. You have to wait until your next date with Gumball. Promise me you'll wear it?' She said. 'Why would I promise if I don't know what it looks like?' 'Please Fi?' She looked at me pleadingly and I sighed. 'Fine but it better be good.' 'Of course it is Fi, I made it,' She said proudly. 'I'm gonna go to bed. Night Cake, night BMO.' 'Night Fionna.' They said and I went upstairs and snuggled into bed. I fell asleep with thoughts of when I'd see Gumball again.

* * *

**AN: What has Cake got for Fi? :P Read on guys!**


	4. Party

**AN: This is one of my fave chapters guys :D**

* * *

I woke up feeling completely refreshed. 'Good dreams?' Someone whispered. I screamed and swung at the intruder. I felt my panic subside as Marshall-Lee fell onto my lap doubled over in pain. 'Glob Fi, you really pack a punch,' He groaned. 'Marshall!' 'Yeah?' 'W-what are you doing here?' He sat up and floated above me. 'What I can't visit my little bunny?' He tugged at the ears on my hat. 'Not when I'm sleeping you creep,' I laughed. 'Hey you wanna go strangle some pixies? One of them stole my jeans.' 'But you're wearing you're jeans,' I said. 'I have more than one pair of jeans Fi,' He rolled his eyes at me. 'Oh right. I'd love to Marsh but I'm already busy today.' I flicked my legs over the edge of the bed. 'With what?' He said. 'Wouldn't you like to know.' I went over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. 'Now if you excuse me I'm going to shower.' I went in to the bathroom and locked the door to shower. When I went back into my room he was still waiting there. 'You're still here?' I said. 'There's something you aren't telling me Fi,' He said as I stuffed my hair in my hat. 'Like what?' I felt my cheeks grow warm. He wouldn't know about Gumball, would he? 'You know what I'm talking about.' He floated over to me slowly and I stepped back, the wall stopping me as he moved closer. 'I don't know what you mean,' I said. 'Fi tell me. We're bros. Bros tell bros stuff,' He said.

'Marshall…' I trailed off as he put his hands either side of my head. 'It's him isn't it?' My cheeks felt hotter than lava. 'W-who?' 'Fi I can see it in your eyes.' Marshall smirked. 'He asked you out, didn't he?' 'N-no.' Marshall stepped away from me and I breathed a sigh of relief. 'So he finally asked you,' He said and crossed his arms. 'Fionna!' Cake yelled from downstairs. 'Coming!' I yelled back. 'Saved by the Cake. I'll see you later Marshall.' I moved towards the ladder. 'He really likes you Fi.' I stopped and turned back towards him. 'How do you know?' He smiled and flicked his hair from his eyes. 'Me and Gummy are a lot more involved than people think. Just don't get hurt Fi, okay?' I nodded and he floated out the window. 'That was weird,' I said to no-one in particular. I slid down the ladder and flipped into the kitchen. 'What's for B-fast Cake?' 'Bacon and eggs,' She said and set a plate in front of me. I picked up a fork and dug in. 'So what were you dreaming about last night?' Cake said slyly. 'Why?' 'No reason. I dreamed I was a butterfly but I had a stinger and really I was a shark but I thought I was a butterfly.' 'That is weird,' I laughed. 'Yeah, but it was pretty cool. Now you tell me.' I felt my cheeks flush slightly. 'Well I dreamed of PG.' I looked down at my food to hide my blush and Cake giggled. 'That's so cute!' She said. 'Yeah. Hey I'm gonna call him and see if he's busy today,' I said. 'Okay. If he isn't I'll come too and hang with Mo-Chro.' I finished my food quickly and moved to the phone but I rang before I could dial.

'Hello, Fionna speaking,' I said. Cake had taught me how to answer the phone properly ages ago and it was hard to not introduce myself. 'Hey Fi it's me.' 'Oh hey PG, what's up?' 'I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me tonight. LSP is throwing one in the woods and Marshall will be playing there too. You don't have to but I thought you might wanna,' He said nervously. 'Yeah sure PG. Lemme just ask Cake.' I put my hand over the phone and called out to her. 'Cake Gumball invited me to LSP's party in the woods, can I go?' 'Sure baby,' She called back. I pulled the phone back to my ear and smiled. 'Sure PG I'll come.' 'Great, I'll pick you up at six then?' 'Yeah. See you then.' 'Okay, bye Fi,' He said and hung up. I put the phone on the hook and ran into Cake's sewing room. 'He's picking me up at six,' I said and she looked at the clock. 'That gives us… eight hours to get ready!' She said. 'Cake I am not spending eight hours getting ready for tonight,' I rolled my eyes. 'I know but it's fun to count down,' She laughed. 'Okay well I'm gonna play BMO and maybe practice my sword for a few hours,' I said and left the room. I wanted to play BMO but I just had too much energy so I picked up my sword and went outside to practice. After about two hours of that I got bored and played BMO instead. 'No Compy!' I yelled as I died, throwing the controller down in frustration. 'This game is bunk, BMO.' 'Maybe it is you who are bunk Fionna,' BMO said and I threw a cushion at it. 'Shush BMO,' I said and looked up at the clock. 'Fi you should start getting ready,' Cake called from the kitchen. 'Yeah okay.'

I hopped off the seat and went for a nice long shower. After getting out I walked into my room. 'So where are these clothes Cake?' I yelled. 'They're in your bottom draw.' I walked over to the draws and pulled the clothes out. The outfit consisted of a white tank top and light blue jeans along with a white headband with bunny ears on it. 'What's with the headband?' 'It's for your hair.' 'I know but why?' Cake stretched up into the room. 'Just because. Besides, you promised you'd wear it,' She said. I went back into the bathroom and changed before coming out to inspect myself in the full length mirror. 'This top cuts down a bit low,' I said and tugged it up. It scooped just low enough to show some cleavage but it made me feel bare without my usual shirt. 'It's fine Fi, you look amazing,' She said. 'You really think so?' 'I know so now come on, I still have your hair to brush and cut.' I grabbed my hair protectively. 'Cut it?' I gasped. 'Only a little so it's just above your butt. It'll look better that way,' She said and stretched us downstairs before painfully hacking at my hair with a comb. 'Ow ow ow ow!' 'Oh stop it'll be over soon,' She said. After a while my hair was all smooth. 'Now I just have to cut a little off and… there.' She pulled me over to the mirror. 'See, not so bad.' She had cut about fifteen centimetres off my hair. 'Aww dude I had to grow that,' I said. 'It'll grow back. It looks better like that anyway. Now let's put that headband on.' She stretched her paws over my head and placed it so my bangs still fell in front of my face. 'What do you think?' 'I love it Cake, thanks so much.' I turned and hugged her tightly before I heard a knock on the door.

'That must be him. Go on Fi, get your man,' I walked slowly to the door and opened it to reveal a very casual looking Gumball. 'Wow Fi you look… Just wow,' He breathed. 'You look great too PG,' I said. 'Fionna catch.' I turned and caught a blue handbag. 'What's this for Cake?' I said. 'Just in case. There's your normal adventure stuff and some other things in there too for later.' 'Oh okay, thanks Cake. Are you sure you don't wanna come?' I asked. 'No I'm good. Go have fun you two,' She smiled and pushed me out the door before closing it behind us. 'So we ready to go?' I said and clapped my hands. 'Yeah sure. Mo-Chro offered to fly us there.' With that Lord Monochromicorn landed heavily on the ground next to us. 'Oh neat.' He leant down and we climbed on his back before flying high into the air. 'So since when do you go to parties?' I asked. 'Well I just thought it'd be fun. Plus the kingdom is pretty hectic right about now and I just need to get away from it.' 'Mmm. So what happened with Breakfast King?' 'Another letter. This one a little more… forceful but I don't think anything will come of it.' He said. 'Let's hope not,' I said as we touched down just on the edge of a large clearing filled with people. 'Guys over here!' LSP yelled out. I slid off Mo-Chro's back and waved to LSP. 'Thanks Mo-Chro,' I said and patted his back softly. He tapped his foot a few times before flying off. LSP quickly floated over. 'Guys this is gonna be so lumping math. Marshall-Lee is even here and- like what the lump is up with you two?'

LSP looked down as Gumball's arm rested around my shoulders.I looked up at Gumball and he smiled. 'Oh my glob are you two dating? I like totally have to tell Mel about this,' He said and whipped out his phone. Gumball placed his hand over the screen. 'LSP can you not tell anyone? It's just that it's complicated at the moment okay?' LSP looked at him disappointedly but shoved his phone back into his pocket. 'Whatever. It's not like this is gonna stay a secret anyway.' He crossed his arms and floated away. 'Complicated?' I said. 'I don't want Breakfast King finding out. That could mean trouble for you and you know how LSP is.' We slowly began walking into the crowd. 'Well yeah. He is a pretty bad gossip,' I said. 'Besides, I don't want anyone ruining this.' He kissed me lightly on the cheek making me blush. 'Good evening everybody,' Marshall's voice echoed through the microphone. 'Now I know there are some couples here.' I saw his eyes sweep over me and Gumball. 'So later in the night I'll play some slow songs. But until then let's get this party started!' He began to play a really fun song with a great beat for dancing. Gumball let me go and grabbed my hand. 'Will you dance with me?' He said. 'I don't know how,' I laughed. 'Nonsense, everyone can dance. Come on!' He dragged me into the crowd and began to dance around. 'Come on Fi it's easy. Just do what feels right,' He spun and grabbed my hands, looping me around then in towards him. I'll admit, I've never seen this side of him. Soon I was laughing and dancing along with him.

After a while I pushed through the crowd and flopped on a seat, exhausted. Gumball appeared moments later with some drinks. 'See that wasn't so bad,' He laughed and handed me a cup before sitting beside me. 'Yeah it was pretty fun,' I said and took a long sip of my drink. 'This tastes funny, what is it?' 'It's something LSP calls 'Lump Berry Pop.' I have no idea what's in it but he said there's no alcohol so I think we're safe,' He said and quickly drank the rest of his. 'Since when were you so… fun?' I said and blushed. 'Not to say you weren't fun before or anything cause—' 'It's okay Fi I get it,' He laughed. 'I'll admit some of it was Marshall but most of it is just me,' He shrugged and I looked up as the song ended. 'I hope you guys enjoyed that one cause I know I did.' The crowd cheered their agreement. 'But now I got a slow one for the love birds.' Marshall looked over at us and winked. Gumball stood and held his hand out to me. 'May I have this dance?' He said. I grabbed his hand and stood as he pulled me back onto the dance floor. Many people partnered up around us, though most people were practically hanging off their partners. Gumball put his arms around my waist and I looped mine around his neck. 'Did you plan this? Marshall doesn't normally play slow songs,' I said and he smiled. 'I might've had a hand in planning this,' He said softly. I looked down at me feet and giggled before looking back up at him. 'You are such a romantic.' 'I know,' He shrugged and leant his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, taking in his sweet scent.

His hand left my side and cupped my chin gently, pulling my face up into his as he kissed me softly. I felt my cheeks redden as I realised we were kissing in public. He pulled away as a collective gasp was heard from the crowd. But it wasn't at us they were gasping at. I turned my head to where they were all looking and spotted an older looking woman made of waffles and bacon. I froze as I realised that must be the one Gumball was talking about. She looked furious. 'Gumball who is this wench!' She screamed and all eyes fell on us. 'I'm Gumball's girlfriend. You better watch your mouth,' I pulled out of his arms and dug into my handbag and found a small blue gem that had a button on it. 'Please be a sword,' I whispered and held it out before pressing the button. I felt a wave of relief as it morphed into a sword in my hands. 'Girlfriend? Hah! You're talking to his wife!' She held up her hand and I felt my heart sink. 'You are not my wife Pancaria!' Gumball yelled. 'Yeah well this says otherwise.' She tossed a piece of paper at us which I caught and handed to him. 'I did not sign this,' He said before scrunching the paper and tossing it to the ground. 'Your butler signed it for us. Quite a nice fellow he is,' She smiled darkly. 'What did you do to him?' I yelled. 'Oh nothing really. I just persuaded him,' She giggled and held out a small medallion. 'You didn't,' Gumball gasped. 'Oh but I did. Now you're rightfully mine.' 'Now hold on a minute,' Marshall dropped out of the air in front of us. 'Let me see that piece of paper.' I reached down and tossed it to him. 'Hmm… Yes I see… Well it seems—'

Marshall cut off and grabbed Gumball's and my arms and judging from the look on everyone's faces he'd turned us invisible. 'Pick her up,' Marshall ordered and Gumball lifted me into his arms before Marshall flew us up into the air. 'You had to let her know,' Marshall sighed. 'Look it wasn't like I could've avoided it,' Gumball said defensively. 'Yeah well maybe you two shouldn't have been so… obvious.' 'Well how could we have been less obvious the almighty knowing Marshall?' 'Well maybe not so much sucking face in the middle of the dance floor. That could've helped.' 'We were not—' 'Guys!' I said frustrated. They stopped but I could feel their irritation. 'Sorry Fi,' Marshall muttered. 'Yeah sorry Fi,' Gumball said. 'It's okay guys.' We floated for a while in silence. 'So where we going anyway?' I asked randomly. 'I can't leave my kingdom,' Gumball said. 'But that'll be the first place she will look for you,' I said. 'But I cannot leave it. We will stand and fight if we must. I will work on finding any loop holes in the papers and maybe working out an agreement with Breakfast King just to find out what he really wants.' 'But she could take you at any time with that medallion thing. I think. What does it do anyway?' 'It gives you control over someone else's body.' I felt like throwing up then and there. Control over someone else? She could do anything with that! 'Where did she even get that?' I said. 'From my lab. She and her father came around to negotiate and she left to go to the bathroom. That's the only time she could've got it.' 'Never trust a woman with marriage on her mind, especially one that's spoilt rotten,' Marshall said as we landed on Gumball's bedroom balcony.

'So I'll keep watch for you guys tonight just in case,' Marshall said. 'Thanks Marsh, that means a lot,' I said. Gumball opened the door and we all went inside. 'You gonna put me down now?' I laughed. 'Oh right,' Gumball set me gently on the ground. 'You can go shower if you want and I got some spare clothes you can borrow.' I shrugged. 'Yeah sure, that sounds good.' I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. Gumball knocked on the door. 'Yeah?' 'It's just me with some clothes,' He said. 'Yeah sure just pass them through.' He opened the door a crack and passed them to me. 'Thanks.' 'No problem Fi. I hope they fit okay,' He said and closed the door. I dropped my towel and got into the baggy shirt and boxers he'd given me. I looked like a dag but it didn't really matter. I pushed the door open hesitantly. I felt my cheeks warm as Gumball stood talking to Marshall in just a pair of sweats. His head turned towards me. 'Hey there you are,' He smiled. I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. 'So am I gonna sleep down the hall or something?' I said. 'No I want you to sleep in here just in case.' Gumball said. 'Okay well I'll kip on the floor,' I shrugged. 'No sleep in the bed Fi, I'll sleep on the floor.' 'But it's your bed.' 'I can just—' 'Guys just both sleep in the bed,' Marshall said and I felt my cheeks redden. 'But—' I started. 'You'll be easier to protect if you aren't spread around the room.' I floundered for a moment before Marshall picked both me and Gumball up and threw us on the bed. 'Glob you two are crazy. I would've killed for a moment like this at your age,' Marshall said. 'But you are our age?' I laughed. 'You know what I mean.' I pulled up the covers and snuggled down into them. 'Night Marsh, thanks for all your help.' He grunted in reply. 'Night Gumball,' I said. 'Night Fi,' He said and flicked off the bedside light.

* * *

**AN: That slow dance was sweet :) PG is such a romantic! :D x**


	5. An Agreement

**AN: Go Marshall! I never knew you were such an awesome friend :)**

* * *

'Prince Gumball?' Peppermint Butler called from inside the room. I opened my eyes and was met with Gumball's pink chest. I pulled away and sat up to rub my eyes. I looked around the room and saw Marshall leaning tiredly in the corner. 'PG, wake up.' I poked him on the cheek and he groaned. 'Wake up,' I said and poked him again. He yelled something and fell out of bed in a tangle of sheets. I burst out laughing before his head popped up from behind the bed, his hand rubbing his head lazily. 'What was that PG?' I giggled as I recovered from my laughter. 'I have no idea,' He said sleepily and stood up. 'Prince Gumball?' He looked at the doorway. 'What is it Peppermint?' he yawned. 'Breakfast King is in the sitting room awaiting your arrival.' I saw Gumball's eyes widen. 'Glob I'm not ready yet,' He said and began pacing like mad. 'I still have to assess the agreement, then pull reserve troops out and—' I stood up and grabbed his shoulders. 'Gumball.' I shook him gently and his eyes snapped to me. 'It's gonna be okay. I know you can do it,' He nodded and looked at Peppermint. 'Tell him I'll be down in five minutes to discuss the matter with him.' Peppermint bowed and left the room to carry out his orders. Meanwhile Gumball disappeared into his closet and emerged a minute later in his normal prince clothes. 'How do I look?' He said. 'You look fine PG, like usual,' I said and he looked at me strangely. 'Fi can you come with me?' He said. 'But I have nothing to wear,' I said. 'Worry not.'

He disappeared into his closet and came back out with a light blue ball gown. 'W-when did you get this?' I said s as I fingered the luxurious fabric. 'I got it from Cake a while back. She left it here once and told me to keep it just in case.' I nodded and took it into the bathroom but I couldn't do the zipper up myself. I pushed the door open hesitantly and peered out. 'Can you help me with the zipper?' I said and stepped out. 'Sure Fi.' I turned my back to face him and waited as he zipped it up slowly. I noticed Marshall was gone. 'There,' He said and patted my shoulder. 'How do I look?' I said and spun. 'Like a princess.' I felt my cheeks warm as he looped his arm through mine before leading me towards the door. I ran quickly back and got the blue purse Cake had given me. 'You still wanna do this?' He said softly. 'Of course.' I smiled at him and he looked relieved. He led me into the sitting room where a large waffle man with a crown stood which I assumed was the Breakfast King. 'Good morning to you, Breakfast King. Please, sit.' Gumball gestured to the seat at the small table. Breakfast King sat carefully and waited as Gumball held the other chair out for me and stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

'What is it you are here for Breakfast King?' Gumball said. 'I am here in regards to the matter of you marrying my daughter. She is most pleased with your agreement.' He said and leant back in his chair. 'I'm sorry Breakfast King but I am unable to marry your daughter.' Gumball said. 'Why ever not? You signed the paper.' 'Because…' I could sense Gumball had no plan and I frantically came up with an idea. 'Because we're already married, aren't we darling?' I looked up at him lovingly. 'That's right. Me and my dear Fionna here are already committed to each other,' He said. 'How did I not hear of this?' Breakfast King demanded. 'It was a private wedding. Fionna wanted only her closest family and friends to be there.' He smiled down at me and I smiled back. 'Then where are the rings? Surely if you are married you would wear them proudly.' I dug into my purse and pulled out a small diamond encrusted ring and put it quickly on my finger unnoticed. 'Why it's here,' I said and held out my hand. 'Hmm. But where is yours, Prince?' He said. 'It's getting resized. He accidentally dropped it in a beaker of shrinking agent.' I said. Breakfast King looked at us suspiciously. 'Breakfast King, may I ask why you want me to marry your daughter? There are many other fine princes around you could choose from,' Gumball said. 'It is because she wants a candy royal to marry.' 'Why don't I make her one then?' Gumball said. 'Excuse me?' 'I am quite the scientist. I can engineer her her own candy royal, crown and all.' Breakfast King looked at Gumball thoughtfully. 'In light of your new marriage I will propose this replacement to her. She may not accept it at first but I know she will soon agree. Thank you, Prince Gumball, Princess Fionna.' He stood and Peppermint Butler entered the room. 'I shall show you outside sir.' He said and Breakfast King followed him out. Gumball walked over to close the door and leant heavily against it.

'Hey that was a great plan Fi but… How are we gonna play this off? If she finds out we're not really married she could come back,' Gumball said worriedly. 'Well we'll just pretend until she's happily married to the prince you are going to create for her.' 'Okay well you're gonna have to stay here for a while then. And we're gonna have to get me a ring,' He said. 'Where'd you get yours by the way?' 'Oh I found it in my purse. Pretty lucky huh?' I said. 'Yeah. You wanna come help me work on this candy guy?' 'Heck yes!' I walked towards the door. 'But can I change out of this first? And call Cake? She's probably worried sick by now.' 'Yeah sure just go in my room and change into whatever you like. There's a phone in the lab when you're done.' He opened the door and we went out. 'I'll see you in a few.' I went into his room and into his closet and found a full set of my normal clothes. I wondered why he didn't give me these last night. I also found my hat in the purse Cake had given me. I changed quickly and made my way to the lab where he was already mixing some chemicals. 'I'm just gonna call Cake,' I said and picked up the phone. 'Yeah that's cool,' He said and dropped one chemical into another causing a puff of blue smoke. 'Be careful,' I said before dialling the phone. It picked up within two rings.

'Fionna is that you?' Cake said frantically. 'Yeah Cake.' 'Oh thank goodness I was so worried. Where are you?' 'I'm at the castle. Me and Gumball got into some trouble but we fixed it.' 'What kind of trouble?' 'Pancaria controlled Peppermint's body and made him sign a marriage thing but we got it under control. I just have to stay at the castle for a while.' 'What, why?' She demanded. 'Because me and PG are pretending to be married. You have to pretend we are too okay?' 'MARRIED?' I pulled the phone away from my ear as she yelled. 'Yeah it's the only thing I could think of on the fly.' 'You couldn't have done any worse, could you?' 'She could've said she was pregnant,' Marshall said suddenly from behind me. 'What was that?' Cake said. 'Nothing it was just Marshall being Marshall.' I shoved him away with my hip. 'I gotta go Cake, I have to help PG make a candy guy for Pancaria okay? Come over later if you want and can you bring some more of my clothes?' 'Well okay but I want full deets when I get there,' She said. 'Sure thing Cake, bye.' I hung the phone on the hook. 'Ugh she is such a drama sometimes,' I sighed. 'She is just doing her best to take care of you,' Gumball said before screaming as one of his beakers exploded. 'Careful Gumball,' I said and grabbed a broom. 'I'm trying. Making someone is risky business Fi,' He said.

'So married huh? Who came up with that bright idea?' Marshall said. 'Like you said, it could've been worse,' I said and swept up the shards of broken glass. 'Not by much.' 'Marshall, what are you doing here?' I said, my hands on my hips. 'I'm just here to look after the happy couple.' 'No really.' 'Fine,' He sighed. 'I'm just bored without a Fionna to adventure with. It's kinda lonely strangling pixies by yourself.' He looked at me hopefully. 'Marsh I gotta stay here. Why don't you take Cake with you?' 'Cake?' He scrunched his nose. 'She hates me though.' 'No she doesn't Marsh. She's probably up for any kind of adventure at the moment so why don't you go ask?' 'Fear of rejection,' Gumball said. 'Says you.' 'I was waiting for the right moment.' 'No I think you were afraid.' I watched as Gumball unknowingly dripped some chemicals together. 'PG watch out!' I yelled and he looked down at his hands. 'Oh glob.' I watched as the flask exploded in a puff of green, leaving the room was shrouded in mist. I coughed and waved my hand and froze as the fog dissipated around Gumball to reveal he had shrunk to about the size of my hand. 'Oh great, now what am I gonna do?' His voice was a slightly higher pitch than normal. Marshall and I both burst out laughing. 'Hey it's not funny guys,' He said crankily. 'Aw but you're so adorable,' Marshall teased and picked him up by his shirt. Gumball struggled and threw his fists around. 'Let me go!' He yelled. I pulled Gumball away from Marshall and set him on the table.

'Now how are we gonna fix this?' I said. 'Well I'll need to make an unshrinking agent first and— Aw come on!' He said as he turned to look at the beakers. 'I won't even be able to reach,' He whined. Marshall laughed and slapped his forehead. 'Oh glob this is funny,' He said. 'Hilarious,' Gumball huffed. 'Marshall go see Cake or something,' I said. 'But Fi—' 'Go.' I pointed at the door and he floated out. 'I'm only going cause I want to.' 'Yeah sure Marsh,' I sighed and looked at Gumball as I heard the door close. 'I can make the unshrinking whatever but I'll need help,' I said. 'Okay well go over to the cupboard and grab what I tell you.' I walked over and realised he was too quiet to here. I walked back over and he looked at me confused. 'What is it?' 'I can't hear you from all the way over there,' I sighed. He looked at me thoughtfully then I saw him look at my head. 'Put me on your head,' He said. 'What?' 'Put me on your head. I'll be able to direct you properly from there.' 'Okay…' I lifted him carefully and sat him on my head. He gripped onto one of my bunny ears for dear life. 'I dunno maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' He said quickly. 'You can do it PG. We won't be able to un-shrink you if we don't.' 'Y-yes, you're right. Now go back over to the cupboard…'

* * *

**AN: I love the part where he gets shrunk :P Hi-ho next chapter away! *neighs***


	6. Taken

**AN: Short chapter but all in good time, my amigos. :)**

* * *

After directing me around we finally got him normal size again. 'Thank—' He cleared his throat of his squeaky voice. 'Thank glob,' He said, finally back to normal. 'Now be careful PG,' I said and he nodded before returning to work. I heard my tummy grumble loudly. 'You hungry?' He said. 'Apparently so. I'll just go outside and find some candy litter.' 'Be careful,' he said. 'You two Mr accident prone,' I laughed. 'I am not accident prone I just—Ahh!' He dropped some chemical on the floor just in front of him that melted through the floor. I looked at him doubtfully and he laughed. 'Okay, maybe I am a little accident prone.' I nodded and left to get some breakfast. As I wandered through the candy streets people I found a small back alley I'd never noticed before. My curiosity took hold of me and I wandered down the alley. 'Hello?' I said and jumped as I saw movement in the shadows. I drew my sword and held it defensively. 'Who's there?' I demanded and turned towards the alley entrance but it was gone. 'Fionna,' A familiar male voice said. 'Show yourself coward!' I yelled and stepped backwards. I tripped over my own feet and hit my head on the pavement. The world swirled before me as I felt cool hands pick me up. 'No, let me go!' I screamed weakly but it was too late. I passed out in the hands of my attacker.

* * *

**AN: Can you guess who the attacker was? Find out with the next chapter. :)**


	7. An Unlikely Saviour

**AN: Did you guess who the attacker was? Don't worry if you didn't. All will be revealed.**

* * *

I woke up in a small cell, its walls a confining arms-length from each other. I grabbed the bars at the front and shook them. 'Who's there?' I yelled as a figure moved in the shadows. 'Don't worry Fionna, we're not going to hurt you. Much,' the same voice as before laughed darkly. 'Who are you and what could you possibly want with me?' I demanded. 'Heh, it seems you are not in a position to be making demands of me Fi.' I watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be Marshall. 'M-Marshall?' I felt panicked and confused. Why was he doing this? 'Yeah. The person you'd least expect huh?' I looked into his eyes and noticed they were glazed over, like he was asleep or something. 'Marshall you're eyes,' I said. 'So you figured it out wench?' Pancaria appeared behind Marshall, gripping the medallion in her hand. 'That's enough Marshall. I got a special place for you.' I watched as he walked into the cell next to mine and she locked him in before releasing the medallion. I heard Marshall gasp and cough as he hit the ground. 'Marshall! What did you do to him?' I demanded. 'Oh nothing really. The medallion just let me block his vampire powers for a while. Now I'm going to get my man.' She laughed maniacally and left the room.

I shook the bars angrily and rested my forehead against them. I heard Marshall cough weakly. 'Marsh you okay?' I said and leant my ear against the wall. 'Y-yeah, I'm fine Fi,' He said. 'Oh Marsh I'm sorry I got you into this.' 'No Fi it's not your fault.' 'It feels like my fault,' I said softly and slid down the wall. 'We gotta get out of here.' I picked up a small pebble and looked around for any point of weakness in the cell but it looked pretty stable to me. 'There's always a weak point,' I muttered and pushed against the door. 'It's no use Fi,' Marshall mumbled. 'There's always use.' I quickly shoved the stone in my pocket as the door creaked open. 'I-Ignitus?' Flame Prince stepped in the door and looked around before his eyes fell on me. 'Fi thank flame you're okay,' He said and rushed over to the cell. 'H-how'd you know I'd be here?' 'Gumball asked me if I could keep an eye on you. I saw you go in that alley and—' He cut off as Marshall coughed loudly. 'Sorry to break this up but we're trapped in here,' He said in annoyance. 'Oh yeah. Stand back Fi,' Flame Prince said and closed his eyes in concentration. I watched as the cell door's hinges slowly melted. 'Well that's new,' I said. 'Yeah, I've been practicing. Come on,' He walked to the door. 'Uh are you forgetting someone?' I said and pointed at Marshall's cell. 'But he brought you here.' 'He was under mind control.' 'How can I know he isn't now.' 'Just trust me okay?' I said and he looked at Marshall suspiciously. 'Fine, but if you try anything I'll—' 'You'll what, burn me to a crisp? I'd like to see you try,' Marshall said. 'Fionna I don't—' 'Just free him!' I said exasperated before Flame Prince sighed and complied.

I leant down and pulled Marshall's arm over my shoulder. 'Fi it's fine,' He said. 'No Marsh, you can barely breathe so I'm not letting you walk.' I pulled him out the door with Flame Prince trailing behind us. 'So how did Gumball even get you to watch me? You guys aren't exactly on the best of terms,' I laughed nervously. They had gotten into a fight way back but neither of them had told me what it was about. 'I owed him. It's a long story really…' He said and rubbed the back of his neck. 'We've got time,' I said. 'Yeah Flame boy,' Marshall said and I elbowed him gently. 'Well way back Gumball saved me from an angry mermaid.' 'What did you do to make a mermaid of all things angry?' I laughed and he blushed. 'I kinda accidentally burnt her bikini at a party.' Marshall burst out laughing. 'S-shut up! It was an accident okay? Ember dared me to,' He said defensively. 'Ember?' I said curiously. 'One of my ex's. She was insane,' He laughed. It was surprising but good to know Flame Prince had gotten over me. 'She sounds like someone I'd like to meet,' Marshal said. 'If you're into wack job chicks with a thing for destruction, then yes, you would like to meet her.' I stopped as we went out the front door. 'Marshall can't go any further. We'll have to wait until dark.' 'We could leave him,' Flame Prince shrugged. 'We are not leaving him here,' I said and squinted into the distance as a large figure sped towards us. 'Is that-?' 'FIONNA!' Cake yelled. 'Yup.' She bolted towards us and stretched down to tackle me in a hug. 'Hey ease up Cake, I got Marshall here.' I laughed. 'Oh baby I'm so glad you're okay.' She hugged me tightly and tensed as she noticed Flame Prince. 'What's he doing here?' She said. 'He saved the day, didn't you FP?' I said and he nodded. 'Well, thank you I guess.' She said and Flame Prince blazed away in a trail of fire. 'Come on Fi, let's go.' Cake stretched us onto her back and shaded us from the sun before trotting off in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**AN: A mermaid FP? Really? lol XD**


	8. An Ending?

**AN: Last chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. :)**

* * *

'That was a great idea you had,' I said. Gumball had made a replica of himself but made it about as smart as Cinnamon Bunnette so Pancaria couldn't get into any trouble. She had taken him willingly which was good. After first being afraid that Gumball had been taken under her mind control he had proved it was him by telling me he was jealous when me and Flame Prince kissed. That was a sweet moment. I now lay on his chest as he sprawled on the lounge while we watched a movie. 'It was the only thing I could think of,' He shrugged and twirled his fingers through my loose hair. 'Is it just me or is it a bit cold in here?' I said and rubbed my arms. 'No I feel it too.' The wall burst inwards in a spray of smoke and rubble. I flipped the couch over to protect us from the blast. 'You okay?' I said. 'Yeah I'm fine.' I stood and grabbed my gem sword from my pocket. Ice shards flew into the room. 'Another crazy chick? Come on!' I yelled and deflected some ice bolts. 'Today is the day I claim my Gummy!' Ice Queen shrieked. 'Not today Ice Queen,' I said and dove at her.

A few cuts and a scuffle later I had Ice Queen tied up is the corner. 'Come on Ice Queen, seriously?' I said. She tried to talk but I had gagged her. I pulled her over my shoulder and walked towards the door. 'Wait Fionna, I have something for her.' I watched as Gumball tucked a small sack in her pocket. 'It's a catalogue of guys you can order to be your husband. These ones are legal so I want you to have it. There's some gold in there too if you want to buy one.' Ice Queen looked at the magazine with hungry eyes and I resisted the urge to throw up. I went out and handed her to a banana guard. 'Take her to her castle and don't let her free until she's there,' I warned and he saluted me. 'Yes, Princess Fionna.' 'I'm not…' I trailed off as he already started to leave. I walked back into the lounge room. 'Princess?' I said and Gumball smiled at me. 'Yes well the banana guards found out about our "marriage". You know how much of a gossip they all are.' He shrugged and looked at the gaping hole that now decorated the wall. 'That one is gonna take a while,' He sighed and walked over to me and hugged me tightly. 'You okay?' I said and hugged him back. 'Yeah I was just worried about you. A lot,' He said and let me go. 'Worried? You know I can handle it,' I said proudly. 'I know but still.' He trailed off and grabbed my hand. 'You wanna finish that movie in my room? I got a TV in there and a comfy bed,' He said.

'Sure,' I laughed and squealed as he picked me up bridal style in his arms. 'Gumball put me down,' I laughed and hit his chest softly. 'No way Fi.' He laughed and carried me upstairs before throwing me gently on the bed. 'Ready for this?' He clapped his hands and a TV descended from the ceiling as I watched on in awe. 'Whoa, when did that get there?' I said. 'I don't actually remember,' He laughed and put the disk in before flopping down next to me. 'Where were we?' He said and pulled me into his lap before laying down across the bed. I rested my head on his chest, lulled by the steady rhythm of his beating heart. 'We've survived a lot,' I said softly. 'I'm sure there is more to survive yet Fi,' He sighed and kissed the top of my head. 'I'm sure there's more to survive.'

* * *

**AN: That's it :) Request some more if you want and I'll get on it. Ciao for now :D**


End file.
